


Stargazer

by RenderedReversed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Celestial Reborn, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mahou Shoujo AU, Pre-Relationship, you know i love my magical girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed
Summary: Tsuna’s always dreamed of being one with the stars. It only figures that she'd become the Guardian of one.





	Stargazer

_Star light, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have this wish I wish tonight._

Tsuna’s always dreamed of being one with the stars.

It’s not a new thought, nor an unfounded one. When she was little, it was always, “Papa’s gone out to become a star!” or, “Make a wish on the shooting star, Tsu-chan!”—stars were beautiful, shimmering, far away things capable of making wishes come true, and that was only when she was looking up from Earth.

How amazing would the view be as one of them?

Maybe that’s why, when she reaches up to the sky one starry night, she’s surprised but not disbelieving when something reaches _back_.

“Chaos,” the man says, smirking.

Tsuna blinks rapidly. “H-Hikoboshi-sama?”

“Do I look like a cowherder to you?”

Dressed in a formal Western-style suit and tie, he does not. Tsuna gulps. The stranger’s hand is warm in hers, clasped together as they are, but there’s an ephemerality to it that stops her from squeezing too hard—like a cushion of air or a handful of water, cradled between her fingertips.

So this is what touching stardust feels like.

“Call me Reborn,” he says. “I’ve come to grant your wish, Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsuna’s made a lot of wishes on stars in the past sixteen years of her life. She tries to recall the one she just made.

“…You’ll help me score 100 on my next Algebra test?”

Reborn twitches. “Not that one. Well, actually. Might as well include it. No Star Guardian of mine is going to fail high school math class.”

“Star guardian?”

The smirk returns. Tsuna yelps as she floats off her feet, gravity leaving her entirely. Her only anchor is Reborn, her other hand unconsciously reaching for him to keep some semblance of balance. She’s surprised when he takes it, even threading their fingers together until their palms touch, barely a mirror’s distance between them.

“Wha—hey, w-w-wait a sec—”

Bigger hands squeeze hers. “Don’t let go,” he says.

It’s the easiest order she’s ever followed.

 

* * *

 

The newest villain of the week is a 30-foot long interdimensional worm, and she is so _done_.

Tsuna cringes. “What’s that sticky stuff it’s spitting…”

“Oh, you don’t want to know,” Reborn says casually. “Just don’t get hit.”

“Easy for you to say!”

Tsuna dodges left. If she had a little more time and a little more sanity, she’d probably muse how flying in space probably isn’t supposed to be this easy, especially since her ‘space suit’ is a frilly, glittery, heavily modified school uniform, but those are the breaks. Magic doesn’t have the time for reason and logic—or physics, something Tsuna emphatically agrees upon—which means that, while the 30-foot long interdimensional worm isn’t _slow_ , it’s also not very smart.

Small blessings, she thinks, swooping into a mid-flight spiral before rising at a near 90-degree angle. The worm speeds right past her.

It’s an opportunity—perhaps the only one she’ll get in a while. So, Tsuna opens her mouth and…

Sings.

She’s not completely aware of what happens to her in this state. The song comes from somewhere inside her—an ancient source, a canary that never ceases to sing—and all Tsuna does is feel for when that fullness in her chest hits a peak to let it all out. Reborn calls it the ‘lullaby of the universe’—a song all stars know but can never quite seem to sing.

Only Guardians can, and as Reborn’s, hers is supposed to be the purest of them all.

When the song pitters out, the worm is no longer there, turned back into stardust and scattered across the solar system. Earth is safe for another day. Tsuna will give it a good 48 hours before the next Big Bad comes knocking.

“Not bad, Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsuna sighs in relief. “I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

“Don’t get complacent.”

As if that’s _possible_. Tsuna grimaces and turns around. Endless space stretches out in front of her, lights in the distance, and—

Earth. No images do it quite justice. If there’s anything Tsuna’s thankful for, it’s the view—to see a once-in-a-lifetime sight like this on a weekly basis. The deep, effervescent blue, swirling clouds like a marble’s eye, and the sunlight, peeking over the edge like a halo—

It’s funny. On Earth, Tsuna’s always looked up at the stars, but now out here, among them, she finds it’s Earth she can’t take her eyes off instead.

Maybe this is what drew Reborn, the brightest star of them all, down to Tsuna’s tiny planet.

“Tsuna.”

Tsuna looks beside her.

Smiles at what she sees.

“Yeah,” she says, “I know.”

Space is vast. So is Earth, with people and cities and _expectations_ , always some other objective to meet. Not even the view from here can capture it all. The devil’s in the details, as they say, but.

It’s a little less scary now.

Tsuna lifts her hand, palm up, in offering. “Home?”

“Hmm.”

Reborn takes it. He dwarfs her still; Tsuna’s hands are small among girls her age, never mind men, but somehow the fit is nice, snug. Reborn’s fingers nestled with hers, shimmering translucent in the light. Maybe he would disappear tomorrow, gone far from Tsuna’s reach like the stars, but as it has been for the past 365 days—as it has been for _today_ —

Reborn is here. And she feels like she can take on the world.

Tsuna laughs.

Reborn gives her a look. “What are you giggling about?”

“Nothing—I just—” Tsuna shakes her head, shoulders quivering. “I never thought stars had calluses, is all.”

Reborn scowls. He yanks her forward, leading them in a downward dive at a speed faster than Tsuna’s ever gone herself. She yelps and reaches out with her other hand just like the first time, and just the same, Reborn takes it—with a reprimanding squeeze.

Even clutching him for dear life, Tsuna still laughs.

“It’s—very human of you! That’s all I meant!”

“Out of consideration for the wind turbulence, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you.”

The Earth is a sea of blue around them, each second a new beautiful photograph, but Tsuna ducks her head into Reborn’s chest instead. She tucks her smile there for safekeeping.

Mama always said she was a stargazer, after all.

 

* * *

 

There’s a news report the next day about an unexpected meteor shower over Italy.

Just like the taste of yesterday’s raspberry gelato, the sight of Reborn enjoying his own in the seat across from her, Tsuna keeps that to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently on the (weeb) playlist: StargazeR - Hatsune Miku


End file.
